


Applause

by LunarlyPlatform



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, dance fic, has cats, just read i suck at tagging, kattens, uh, uhhh what more do you want
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarlyPlatform/pseuds/LunarlyPlatform
Summary: Adam is the new Substitute Teacher for Shiro's class... Romance OwO?!?!





	Applause

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for @///Mollo_tetsu @///imreallytryan and @////ColeyGaygane

Adam hit the button on the boombox with his foot and he moved back into the center of the dance floor with smooth rhythmic moves. Clean Bandit's [_Rather Be_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtUJNhKbbx4&start_radio=1&list=RDZtUJNhKbbx4) came on. Adam started moving in smooth, rhythmic movements, his every step like a drop of river water. As he moved around, his parted hair became ruffled, honey-golden locks falling in his face, his face molded in both concentration and love for the art. His black combat boots slid gracefully across the shiny, polished cedar surface, the jacket tied around his waist moving fluidly with his movement, his black crop top became liquid, adding to the fluidity of his movements. His movements became more energetic as the beat dropped. His students gaped at him. Adam smiled as he did one of his signature moves. 

Adam was renowned for being the best fusion dancer. He made Tollywood moves look modern and fresh and could incorporate moves into his dance on the spot and make them look smooth and original. He smirked as he dropped one fluid movement, his movements matching up with the beat without a millisecond to spare. As the song came to a stop, Adam moved his hips to the side, tossing his head to the side, hair covering his face. All that could be seen was his smirk. His students cheered and clapped and cheered for him as he turned around and moved his hair out of his face with an orange bandana. He walked over to the mirror and bent down, picking up his orange-rimmed glasses of the floor and polishing them before putting them on and exhaling deeply. He smoothed down his dark orange and black cargo pants. A really long black belt was wound around his waist multiple times. He ran his hand through his bangs and looked up at his students. They all were all just a few years younger, as they were the Advanced class. The oldest person in the class was only three years younger than him. 

Adam felt... Out of place at times. He was currently the youngest teacher at the Garrison, with all the instructor being way older than him made it kind of hard to socialize. Adam was usually a quiet person, He was the person who would end up hanging out with his sister at a party. So naturally, this was... awkward for him. He was;t even that used to teaching, He had only graduated a few months ago before being placed as the substitute teacher for the infamous Takashi Shirogane's class. This made a fire rise within Adam, a strong urge to prove himself worthy of teaching such a prestigious class. 

Takashi Shirogane had gotten into a car accident a few weeks after Adam had graduated. He was only a year-and a half senior to Adam, but was the best teacher at the Academy, having won so many awards and set so many records that all his trophies could not even fit in all the display cases lining hall B-5. Takashi had to get his arm amputated after the accident, leaving him with a bionic arm and numerous scars littering his body. Takashi had finished recovering, and was coming back to the Garrison Dance Academy to teach. Adam had been working extra hard these past few weeks. 

He needed to prove to Takashi that he was an able dancer, and that he was worthy enough to be the substitute teacher for such a prestigious class. He was going extra hard on his class these few weeks and he felt bad for pushing them so hard. But he needed them to perfect this song by the time Keith Shirogane, Takashi's little brother came back from staying with his brother. 

The last substitute had left the class way behind then where they needed to be. Adam himself was tired too. Emotionally tired, that is. What Adam wouldn't give for a nice tall glass of milk tea. All his free time was spent annotating music sheets and choreographing, practicing more and more advanced dance moves till he felt his body slip from under him out of exhaustion.

"McClain, you're up" 

He smiled at a caramel-skinned boy with a blue and white hat on sideways, a blue crop top with the "V" from the Voltron Dance Troupe, and grey sweatpants and brand-new converse. Lance McClain was one of his best students, with endless stamina and expression in his dance. 

Adam would say he was kind of counting on Lance to help students who were behind. Honestly curse the teacher who left him three songs worth of curriculum of songs to teach. Adam smiled as Adam repeated what Adam did, but with his own special moves. 

He had a feeling Lance would be great someday. Oddly, Lance reminded him of himself.

 

 

___________-_--__-_____--_____-_-___----__-__-___------______-____--_-_-_-________-_--__-_____--_____-_-___----__-__-___------______-____--_-_-_-________-_--__-_____--_____-_-___----__-__-___------______-____--_-_-_-________-_--__-_____--_____-_-___----__-__-___------______-____--_-_-_-_____ 

 

Adam was currently curled up in the sofa of his apartment that he shared with his sister, a smooth Portuguese lullaby playing softly from his radio. His legs were kicked up onto the sofa. Adam was currently wearing a - guess what - orange jacket that was at least three sizes too big for him. He was sipping a cup of green tea while looking out at the stars, tracing the constellations with his eyes. His glasses were off, his brown eyes shimmering through thick lashes. Adam set his cup to the side and let his eyes give way to blackness and the warmth of dreams. The moment he closed his eyes, he saw the trace of stars glittering in one of his most favorite constellations, Virgo.


End file.
